


Cleansing Fire

by Perkyandproud



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkyandproud/pseuds/Perkyandproud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lothlorien deals with a forest fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleansing Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Back to Middle Earth 2010 event. _Challenge: Earthquakes, starvation, natural catastrophes. Do these happen in Middle-earth? Write a story where the characters have to deal with any natural catastrophe._

The forest was burning. Black smoke and heat proceeded the wind whipped flames, causing the Galadhrim to wear dampened cloth across their faces. In their grey uniforms the elves looked like smoke themselves, perched in trees, waiting and watching.

Every few centuries conditions led to these fires. Dry weather, a lightning storm, just enough wind; it was a recipe for a forest fire. Though they were vital to the health of the forest itself, they were quite traumatic for those denizens caught within. The magic of Lothlorien, wielded by Galadriel, prevented the flames from crossing the river border, but the fear-crazed wildlife were a danger to themselves and to the elves. Spurred by cinders and blinded by the smoke, they trampled anything that got in their way.

Another danger was the bands of orcs and wargs. Driven out of the dark places they lurked, they too sought sanctuary at the river. But this river was Lothlorien's and her guardians protected her borders, bows at the ready.

Haldir, his brothers Orophin and Rumil, along with several others, were standing watch when a particularly large band attempted to cross, looming suddenly out of the smoke and gloom. The battle was swift and short and soon blackened bodies littered the landscape, grey arrows sprouted from their chests and backs. None managed to survive or set foot in the elven territory.

Lothlorien stood ready.


End file.
